Advance
by Dayun
Summary: Spoiler for chapter 49! ErwinxLevi Eruri The corps are back from their mission to rescue Eren and Levi is searching for Erwin. But he's nowhere to be found. No character death! fluff, a bit AU, happy ending


Pairing: ErwinxLevi

Comment: don't forget reviews c:

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine.

* * *

Levi was running like crazy. He heard that the soldiers were back from their mission to rescue Eren. He had been waiting in Erwin's office since hours for their return, waiting for him to come back. It was the first for a long time that they had missions without each other. Just because he was still wounded from the fight with the female titan he had to stay here.

But the injury wasn't that bad that he couldn't fight.

_That Erwin _Levi thought while still running like a mad man _Just because he's so protective_

All Levi ever wanted was to stay with Erwin and that included to fight with him. He soon reached the gates, already seeing some soldiers and their horses. He could also recognize some from the 104th trainees squad. There clearly weren't as many soldiers as before the mission, but at the moment he didn't care. He didn't care if Eren was safe or if Reiner and Berthold were captured.

He didn't care.

The only thing he cared about at the moment was to find Erwin, to run into his arm, to feel that he was still alive, that he was safe

Levi stopped and looked out for him.

Where was Erwin?

Levi looked around, searching for him. But he was nowhere to be seen.

He could have sworn he saw Erwin's horse, so then where was his rider?

Erwin wasn't that unremarkable, he should have already found him.

"Where…" Rivaille whispered "Where is Erwin?"

Some of the soldiers heard him but looked away.

Levi became desperate but still tried not to show it.

But why? Why won't they tell him where Erwin was? Why were they all looking away?

"Where…" he said, this time louder, so that everybody could hear him

"Where is Erwin?"

Levi looked at them. Some looked as if they didn't know, some looked still exhausted or traumatized and some just looked at the ground, looking everywhere but him. Why?

Slowly, despair started to show on his face.

Why wouldn't they tell him?

"Corporal Rivaille" someone said from behind.

Called man turned around to face the soldier who called him.

He grabbed the man's uniform and pulled him down so that they were face to face.

"WHERE IS ERWIN?!" he screamed, despair now showing on his face.

The soldier looked a bit startled at him about the sudden action, then looked him guilty into the eyes.

"Commander Erwin…" he began with a dry voice "Is not under the unharmed, sir. In the fight…"

Levi's eyes widened in shock, his face going blank. Tears slowly started to build in his eyes. He let go of the soldier's uniform.

Was he, Erwin, dea-

"But he is still alive" the other man interrupted his thoughts.

Levi immediately looked at him, hope building up inside him again. Was Erwin okay?

"In the infirmary" the soldier whispered.

As the words reached his ears, Levi instantly turned around and ran towards the infirmary.

_Erwin _

Levi repeated the name over and over again in his thoughts. He was the only thing he could think about when he ran towards the infirmary. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

Finally after a while he reached the doors to the hospital. Nervous now, he took the door knob. What exactly happened to Erwin? Why was he in the infirmary? Was he still alive? Was he safe?

He quickly swung the door open and looked around. The beds were filled with injured bleeding men and women. He could hear moans and even some screams. What happened?

Why was everybody like this?

Levi pained the sight and the knowledge that he couldn't help them.

If he had been with them, could he have saved them?

Could he have saved Erwin?

"Commander Smith"

Levi instantly stopped his chain of thoughts as he heard that name. His eyes widened. He quickly looked up and saw a nurse standing at the end of the room next to the last bed, talking with the person inside it. He could see blond hair but the face was turned towards the nurse. His legs acted on their own and he started to run towards the last bed.

"ERWIN!" the words left his mouth without noticing it and both the nurse and the man in the bed turned their faces towards him. Levi would recognize that face under million. The person who was lying in the bed really was Erwin, who looked a bit surprised.

Levi saw the surprised look on his face turn into a small smile.

"Levi"

His smile widened and his tears finally began to fall. Erwin was alive, he was okay. He reached out for him and broke down on his knees before the bed, starting to cry.

The nurse gave them both a sad smile and closed the curtains around them when she left.

"Erwin" Levi whispered, grabbing the sheets of the bed.

"Erwin, Erwin…" he repeated the name and buried his face in them.

"Levi, calm down"

Erwin reached out and cupped Levi's chin with his left hand.

"Levi" he whispered again "look at me"

Levi looked up into his blue eyes, slowly calming down.

"I'm here, I'm alive, I'm with you"

Levi listened to his voice, closing his eyes. Erwin gave a little smile when he saw Levi steady again.

"Levi"

Levi opened his eyes again.

Erwin moved their faces closer until there was only a bit space between them. They looked each other deep into the eyes and then closed them. Slowly, Erwin closed the space between them and pressed a light kiss on Levi's lips, blanking out the world around them. After some seconds they parted. Levi's eyes were still a bit flushed from the loving kiss.

"Levi"

"Hm?" He looked at him and nuzzled in to the hand on his cheek, curious what Erwin wanted to tell him. Levi slid his hand under the sheets, wanting to take Erwin's hand into his. But there was none. He opened his eyes and looked at the man in the bed. But spoken man just closed his eyes and hinted him to look for it himself.

Levi's face went pale. He quickly grabbed the sheets and shoved them away, revealing nothing.

Where Erwin's arm should be was nothing. The only thing Levi could see was a bloody bandage on his shoulder and on the little rest left from his upper arm.

The shock was written all over his face as he slowly looked at Erwin again.

"Your arm…" was all he could bring out at the moment.

"Yes, my arm" Erwin whispered, looking worried into Levi's eyes, waiting for what was to come.

A tear made its way down Levi's cheek and slowly, more and more followed.

"Your arm" he repeated, this time sorrow showing in his eyes.

"Levi"

"YOUR ARM!" Levi screamed and broke down in tears.

Normally he wouldn't be like this. Normally he would always look cool and keep his feelings inside him, showing them sometimes only to Erwin. But exactly that person has just lost his arm. It was the first time that Erwin had such a serious injury. And that was too much for Levi.

He sobbed into his lover's hand, holding it firmly, not wanting to let it ever go, not wanting to lose another part of him.

Erwin looked at Levi. The sight of him crying about him pained him more than the loss of his arm.

"Le-"

"If I…" Levi interrupted him "If I had been there,… this, this all…" he sobbed and looked up with tear filled eyes " it…it wouldn't have happened."

Erwin's eyes widened.

"NO"

Erwin quickly sat up and hugged Levi with his one left arm in a strong hold.

"Don't" he whispered into Levi's neck "Don't put the blame on yourself, don't cry about me. I'm still here, right? There's no reason to cry about it."

Rivaille's eyes widened at the words and more tears came up, realizing the truth in the words. He hugged Erwin back, sobbing into his chest and soaking the bandages.

* * *

After a while Levi had calmed down. He was now lying in Erwin's strong arm, leaning against his chest, still in the hospital bed.

"Hey Erwin" Levi whispered. He rolled onto his stomach so he was lying on Erwin. He looked into his eyes.

"Now that you can't slay titans anymore, what are you going to do?"

Erwin looked at him and thought about it for awhile, then he finally answered.

"Probably paperwork"

Levi was a bit disappointed to not be able to go on missions together with him anymore, but knowing that Erwin was save inside the walls was better.

"But now that you mention it" Levi looked up at him again "I won't be able to protect you on missions anymore" Erwin smiled down on him.

Levi immediately blushed at the words.

"Wh-when did you ever had to protect me?" he stuttered, trying to hide his reddened cheeks in his arms. Erwin chuckled at the reaction and then smiled at him.

"But I'm happy he didn't bite off my left arm instead of my right arm" he started to caress Levi's hair with his left hand.

"What's the difference?" Levi asked confused, leaning in to the touch, but Erwin just continued to smile.

"Well, if I had lost my left arm" he took Levi's left hand and kissed the ring on his ring finger "I wouldn't be able to wear my wedding ring anymore"

Levi's cheeks reddened at the sudden statement again, but even so he started to smile.

"You idiot" he kissed the palm of Erwin's hand.

Erwin swung his arm around Levi's waist, pulling him closer, and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you"

„Ich liebe dich auch"

* * *

It was really fun to write this one, I love ErwinxLevi so much.

I wanted to bring more emotions into this but I've probably failed ö-ö

And I'm sorry if Levi was too OOC.

And I'm sorry that I still haven't uploaded the new chapter of between chains, I'm sorry ^

But it will take a while, I got ill this friday and I've just finished a pile of homework, I'm sorry TqT

But even so, please give reviews and tell me if you liked it :)


End file.
